


He’s in love with you

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: Misha is your boyfriend. Nobody knows who you are but everyone is curious about you.I hope there are no typos 🤪
Relationships: Misha Collins & Reader, Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	He’s in love with you

Misha sat on his chair in front of the crowd at his panel in Chicago. He tried to answer the question truthfully a little girl had asked. He turned around and waited for the next fan to say something. But the young woman had a shaky voice and he couldn’t understand what she was trying to ask. He smiled “wait, I can’t hear you. I’m coming over.” The woman put a hand in front of her mouth and cried. Misha took an arm around her and said into the microphone “oh sweetie, I got you. What is your question?” After a few seconds she said “ can you tell us something about your new girlfriend?” It came out so fast that Misha knew she was unsure if it was appropriate to ask him that, since he made it clear at a former convention that he wouldn’t answer questions about you, because everything was new and still fresh. He knew that it could ruin everything, that’s why he kept you a secret for the first year.  
Misha looked at her and when he saw the regret in her eyes, he smiled and ran back on the stage. He stood next to his chair and smiled to himself while he was thinking if he should tell something or not. The half of the crowd screamed “do it” and the other half “no you don’t have to”. After a minute he yelled “ ah fuck it, it’s about time.” Then he turned back towards the young woman and said “what would you like to know?” A fan yelled “how are her cooking skills?” Someone else screamed from the back of the room “tweet a picture”. But Misha’s eyes were only on the woman who had asked the question. She finally spoke “how did you fell in love with her?” Misha started immediately dirty laughing and the crowd cheered with him. He was staring in the air before he sat down and said in his Empty Cas voice “hmm so many questions, but you know what I will tell you this”. The fans freaked out and he smiled to himself.  
He coughed and said “I met her on a convention weekend about two year’s ago. I sassed her and I couldn’t believe that she didn’t gave me the shy reaction that I usually get from people, when I’m like this. I can’t tell you what happened next, but... ” he laughed. “But when I was back home, I couldn’t forget about her. She was in my thoughts all the time and all I had was her first name (Y/N)”. But at the end I found her. The more time we spend together the more I got the feeling that I shouldn’t let her go. She is nice and beautiful in every way. She completes me. That’s all you get from me about her“. The crowd awwed, because he was trying not to cry. That’s when the band got on stage to rescue their friend. He hugged Rob and waved at his fans before he left.  
The fans didn’t know that you were sitting between them.  
Jensen was waiting backstage. They hugged for a long time when Misha’s handler told him it’s time for his autographs. He gave Misha a sweet kiss on his cheek and asked “you okay?” Misha shook his head and said “no I broke the rules, Jensen”. “Look at your phone” Jensen said, pointing at his pocket. Misha saw a message from you which said “it‘s okay”. He smiled and hugged Jensen again before he had to go.  
Many different rumors were going around on social media, who you could be. 

A month later at the convention in Vancouver, Misha got nervous. He had talked to Jensen, about how he should tell them who you are. You told him that you liked the idea they had and you gave him a go. You were always there at the con‘s with him. But nobody knew, because you were careful.  
At the end of Misha’s panel, he was surprised that nobody had asked him about you again. The band got out and he was able to answer one more question. “Hello” he said looking Rob up and down. Rob smiled uncomfortable and said “you know what? Do one more.” Misha laughed and nodded towards the fan, who’s turn it was. The man said “Hi, first congrats to your beautiful girlfriend. I met her earlier today. She’s awesome.” Misha interrupted him “wait, wait, wait, what? How do you know that this was my girlfriend?” The guy chuckled “because she told me, after we talked a little”. Misha looked towards the crowd “honey, did you tell someone who you are?” The fans freaked out. He got his phone out and read “no”. “Hmm seems like it wasn’t her. Since there are theories online that she could be one of them, someone thought probably that would be a good idea.” The man didn’t say anything. Misha asked “do you have a question?” But the man said that wouldn’t have one and Misha looked at the ground while he was laughing. Richard came to his side “hey Misha, when do we get to know her?” Rob was laughing in the back as well. “Soon” Misha chuckled. The band started playing and a proud Misha left the stage. Richard said later backstage “you’re killing them. You know that right?” “That’s why they love me” he answered. 

The next convention was in Toronto and Misha had told you to do a photo op. When you had asked him which one, he simply said surprise me. So you decided to do a few. The first one you got in line for was a cockles op. Since Jensen was the only other who knew who you were. Some fans talked about how cute they were together today, which made you smile. It felt weird to be in line with all these girls, who had a crush on your boyfriend.  
When it was your turn, Jensen turned to you and put on a wide grin “hello. You again”. Misha chuckled and asked “what would you like to do with us?” Jensen giggled and you blushed. “See what I did there?” Misha laughed. You had no idea why, but you felt like a teenager again. “Can you pretend to kiss my cheeks?” you grinned. Both came closer and Misha whispered “pants down”. The photo was a mess and you had to do it again. This was way more fun that you imagined and you thought you could get used to it.  
The photo op you were in line next for, was a single Misha op. The girl behind you was dressed a little bit too slutty for your liking. She tried to give you tips for your op and that got on your nerves. “I’m going to ask him if he can touch my butt, you could ask him for the same, you know?” She said to you. You rolled with your eyes and smiled “no I don’t think that’s something you ask someone you don’t really know”. She giggled “I’ve been to a lot of these cons and that’s not the weirdest thing I have asked him for”. Because you were talking to the girl behind you, you didn’t notice that is was your turn and the lady from the staff pushed you forward. When you started walking you said to her “wow that was rude, a simple GO would’ve done it too”. Misha took you in his arms and whispered “how many ops do you plan to do?” You smiled “just one more”. Misha put your foreheads together. Chris took the photo and you wanted to leave, but Misha didn’t let go of your hand and swung you back around. “One more” he said, looking serious. “Sit down” he ordered. A little bit confused you did as you were told. He sat down behind you and put his arms around you to cover you up. He placed his head on your shoulder and Chris took another photo.  
Outside of the room a woman from the staff told you that he wouldn’t allowed to sit on the ground and that you would only get one photo, because you hadn’t payed for a second one. But you were shocked the most when she told you that you weren’t allowed to do more photo ops, because of that. But you still could go and see all the panels. You tried to tell her that this was his idea, but she made it clear that it didn’t matter. You wondered if the actors knew about what happened sometimes after the fans had left the photo op room. The woman that was behind you in line, waited for you and said with a shrug “happened to me too, once. Go change your clothes, that bitch forgot to take your photo op tickets. It’s worth the try”. You smiled towards her “thank you. Do you want to take a coffee or something like that with me? After I changed. I only have the Cas op later... so”. She agreed happily and you set up a time to meet her later. You quickly sent Misha a message with what had happened and that you maybe made a friend. He answered “do your op anyway, I’ll protect you”. 

With a new hairstyle and fresh clothes, you were on your way to the diner. The woman was waiting for you at the entrance. “Hey, looking good” she winked. She had also changed into something more casual. She hugged you and smiled “I’m (Y/F/N) and you are?” “(Y/N), follow me” you said and waved at the waitress.  
“Same table like always?” the young woman asked. You nodded and she led you towards a separated part of the diner. “Hey, you make me nervous. Why are we in the backyard” your new friend laughed nervously. “You’ll see” you winked with a smile. After the waitress brought your orders she told you that she would look after you in twenty minutes. Your new friend (Y/F/N), was still waiting for you to clarify what was going on, but you told her to be patient. The door opened and your boyfriend walked in. Your friend nearly spit her tea out. He walked straight towards her and said with a mean laugh “ah I remember you. You must be the new friend”. He gave her a quick hug and turned to kiss you. She was speechless but giggled about the situation. He said to (Y/F/N) “don’t worry, I keep our little incident to myself”. She laughed and answered “you know what I told her that I would ask you for that”. You simply shrugged your shoulders. “I guess I’m the only other person who knows now who your girlfriend is?” But before you or Misha could answer Jensen said in his Dean voice “not exactly”. You and Misha greeted him and (Y/F/N) wished the ground would open and eat her alive. You all spent nearly an hour together and everything went perfect. Before the two men left, Misha took a selfie with your friend and tweeted it with the words: my new friend. “Good luck out there now” he winked at her. 

When it was time for your Castiel photo op, you added her in Facebook and said your goodbyes. On your way to the op room you got a little nervous. You knew nothing could happen to you, but you still couldn’t forget that they banned you from the ops.  
“He is looking good in his Trenchcoat, but he is acting different when he wears it” you thought. When you walked up to your boyfriend, the woman who had banned you, recognized you. “No, no what have I told you, earlier today?” She said a little louder. She walked towards your direction, but Misha got in her way. “It’s okay, leave her alone” he said trying to calm her down. She argued with him, and then he yelled “watch me”. The room was totally silent, everybody was holding their breath. He turned on his heels and grabbed your head with both hands. Misha eyed your face and said loud enough for everyone “I do whatever I want, because I love her. I love you (Y/N)”. He kissed you softly and then he quickly looked behind you before he got down on his knees. He coughed and spoke “I saw over the years so many people getting engaged during their photo ops.” He took your hand and continued “I love you, I miss you in every minute we’re not together. I can’t think of a life without you. Nobody else knows me so well than you do. (Y/full/N) would you give me the honor to spend the rest of your life with me and become my wife?” Misha looked at you hopefully with glassy eyes. Tears were running down your cheeks. You answered with a shaky voice “of course I will you Assbutt”. The room cheered and you fell into his arms. He gave you a quick kiss and then you felt another one hugging you two while you were sitting on the ground. Jensen kissed you and Misha on your cheeks and you saw that he cried as well. It was a cuddle bundle on the ground in the photo op room. Chris came and congratulated you. Then Misha yelled “everybody come here”. Most of the fans who were in the room, you hugged, were also crying.  
Jensen brought in the meantime your new friend (Y/F/N) into the room and she couldn’t believe, that she missed it. You asked her to go out for dinner with you, Misha and Jensen. Of course, she said yes.  
Jensen and (Y/F/N) seemed to get along during the dinner. 

A few weeks later Misha slapped your ass and whispered “go to the bathroom, I’ll wait in bed”. He jumped on the bed and smiled. Jensen turned around and looked at Misha. “Do you think (Y/N) has something against it, if I’m dating her friend (Y/F/N)?” Misha chuckled “na I don’t think so, honey”.


End file.
